Clostridium difficile, an anaerobic, Gram-positive bacterium, is a major cause of antibiotic-associated diarrhea and challenges healthcare infection control measures by producing highly infectious and resistant spores. Antibiotic treatment, advanced age and hospitalization are the major risk factors for C. difficile colonization, leading to a spectrum of outcomes ranging from asymptomatic carriage, severe diarrhea, pseudomembranous colitis or even death. Current first line treatments for C. difficile disease are vancomycin or metronidazole, although in 20-35% of these cases recurrent disease (relapse or re-infection) follows the cessation of antibiotic therapy. Recurrent C. difficile disease is associated with a pathological imbalance within the resident intestinal microbial community, or “dysbiosis”, so therapies that restore a healthy microbiota are viewed as promising alternatives. Recurrent Clostridium difficile disease in humans is associated with a pathological imbalance within the resident intestinal microbiota, referred to as dysbiosis.
Fecal bacteriotherapy, the administration of homogenized feces from a healthy donor, has been investigated as an alternative therapy for recurrent C. difficile disease in humans. However, the mechanism of bacteriotherapy using fecal flora and specific probiotic mix in the feces which are of use in bacteriotherapy has so far been unclear.